1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to the rendering of web pages.
2. Background
The website of an organization is an important aspect of its business and identity. With the vast majority of organizations establishing a presence on the web, it is increasingly important that their websites are designed to facilitate quick and efficient user interactions. In the case of an organization that offers some goods or services for sale, it is very important that a visitor to the website quickly recognizes what goods or services are offered for sale. A well designed website can direct a visitor's attention quickly and efficiently to the goods and/or services for sale, and to the next action the visitor is expected to take.
A “call to action,” as used herein, is a key visual element in a webpage. Calls to action include buttons, check boxes, etc., that invite the user to perform an action on that corresponding call to action, such as, for example, by clicking on them. Calls to action may also include notices and other visual elements on a webpage that do not necessarily invite the user to click on them. The placement of calls to action in an optimal manner in a webpage helps facilitate quick and efficient interaction with visitors.
The conventional process of website design and redesign is primarily manual. A human evaluator views a webpage rendered in a browser, and then makes an evaluation as to how effective the webpage is for its intended purpose. This introduces substantial lab bias and subjectivity that may result in incorrect judgments and webpages with less than optimal designs.
It is therefore desired that automated methods and systems are available for designing and/or redesigning a webpage to facilitate quicker and more efficient interaction with visitors.